Last Night
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: this is a smut pairing with Darcy/Logan, it's different from what I normally write, but let me know.


This is my first time to do full on smut...but I wanted to do this pairing and I kept trying to figure out a way to do it in a one-shot. And maybe it isn't best one-shot that I have done, but it's a start. This was the only way I could work this out and not be horribly stupid. So enjoy please and let me know what you think!

Own Nothing

One-Shot.

* * *

She was pretty sure since the whole New Mexico thing; her image for the perfect guy has changed. At first, it was just a guy who didn't ask for money from her, had his own car and paid the bill for dinner. But since she met Thor and the warriors three, her whole ideal about men changed. Then she met the Avengers and she pretty much knew her chance of getting a guy who even amount to a quarter of the men she worked with went down the drain.

So when she saw him across the bar, she was excited. She made eye contact with him over her drink, watching as he smirked and shook his head at her. She didn't need to know anything about this man, that fact that he seemed to stand to the comparison of her co-workers made her want him.

He turned to look at her again and took a deep breath, she watched with interest as he smirked at her. She tipped her drink to him before sipping it. She had just whiskey in her rocks glass, she had planned on getting hard assed drunk that night, but seeing him made her plans seem unimportant.

He stood up, walked around and sat down next to her. "See somethin' you like darlin'?"

She felt her heart race faster as she stared at him. "Hell yea I do."

He smirked, a low growl deep in his throat and she felt her underwear get wet. His smirk grew and she wondered is he knew that kind of effect he had on her. "Your place or mine?" He asked.

She broke out into a grin. "Mine." She stood up, kicking back her whiskey in one gulp and led him out of the bar.

When they made it to her city apartment, it was a simple studio apartment that S.H.I.E.L.D had paid for, some of the other agents lived on different floors; Captain American lived two floors up from her. She opened the door and led him in, she knew inviting a stranger into her home was stupid, but she so needed to get laid.

She heard him closed the door and her flung her against it, his nose buried in the crick of her neck as he put his knee in between her legs. She moaned and relaxed, letting him rip open her favorite work shirt, his hands, his rough, calloused hand rub their way up to her breasts. He bit at her shoulder, she could feel his smirk against her skin and she felt her underwear get even damper. He chuckled against her skin. "I can smell you." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. "You want this."

"Just fuck me already." She moaned as she reached for his belt buckle, she hurried to unfasten it, ripping open his pants. She reach into his jeans to feel him, god, he wasn't wearing any underwear. She began to stroke him as he moved down to her breast; he was hard in her hand as she heard a metal slink, like a blade and her bra fell off her body.

She looked over to see three metal claws breaching out of his fist, her eyes widened a little as she looked at him. He stared her, waiting to see her reaction. "Problem darlin'?"

She shook her head, smirking as she pushed his pants to the floor. "Not anymore." She slid down the door and took him into her mouth, causing him to choke in shock. He was bigger than any of the guys she had taken before that was for sure. She never made the habit of giving a guy head it wasn't her style. But she was putting all her chips in on this one; she didn't know when the next time she would get a good fuck.

She felt his hand run through her hair, moving her to a speed he wanted her at and she followed, taking him in, playing with him as she sucked him. Her hand reached and grabbed his balls fondling them as she took him deeper. She could feel him wanting to come soon; he was just as wound up as she was.

He growled, pulled her away, letting his dick fall from her mouth. He pulled her up and pushed her up against the door again, kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her. Their tongues battled for dominance as she rubbed up against him, she still had on her pencil skirt while her had his shirt on. He pulled apart and stared at her. "Bed." He growled, almost like a barked order.

She nodded and led him to her bedroom, once in the room, he flung her on the bed, his metal claws out again as he cut open her skirt and tore off her underwear with his hands. She felt the elastic snap against her skin and she hissed but she was silenced when he kissed her again.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to the top on the bed, his cool metal clam run and the flat side down her breast to her hipbone. She broke the kiss shivering as her hand reach for the hem of his shirt and she pulled it off. "Now we're even."

He smirked, sheathing his metal claws. "We ain't even yet darlin'." He moved down her body to her nether regions. He pushed her legs apart he lowered his head and she felt him fuck her with his mouth, she arched her back as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him there.

It didn't take half as long as it did when she was giving him head to get her to her first orgasm. She let out a scream of pleasure, seeing stars as she heard him chuckle. She let her body calm down, taking as few minutes as he moved up to her face. He was smirking down at her. "We're not done yet." He stated in his thick, gruff like voice.

"God, I hope not." She whispered as she felt him enter her, her muscles moved around him and he moaned. "God…" She breathed as she felt him move, her hips moving with his.

He grunted as he picked up the paced pulling out and pounding into her, her legs wrapped around his waste to get her leverage as she met his thrust with her own. She had many different sexual experiences before, but he was different. He moved from lying on top of her to sitting on his legs, using that leverage to thrust in her, she moaned when he hit her g-spot.

She smirked, wanting to show him that she could play to, pushing up with her arms, she moved to sit up and he smirked, the new angle was better for them both for pleasure. She smirked and wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing him down for a searing kiss as he continued to fuck her. She felt her climax near; she broke the kiss as he pounded into her making her scream. "God!" She clawed at his back and neck as she felt him pour into her.

She fell back onto the bed slowly; he was still in side of her as he watched her. She smiled big as she stared up at him. "Mutant uh?" She asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not the way you fuck."

He smirked. "We're not even close to being finished." He told her as he pulled out, he gripped her hips and flipped her around, pulling her to her knees before he thrust back into her.

* * *

Darcy woke up the next morning to someone else in her bed; she glanced over to see the grown man sleeping next to her. She smiled as she laid her head back down on her pillow. She closed her eyes, intending to fall back to sleep so her guest could sneak out if he wanted her. But there was a knock on the door. Groaning, she sat up and looked at her guest who stared up at her. "Sorry." She whispered as she crawled out of her bed and reach for the first thing, his shirt.

She slipped the grey material over her body, ignoring the Goosebumps of him watching her with interests. She walked out of her bedroom and to her door. "Who is it?" She asked as she near the door. She could see her bra scraps and button from her shirt everywhere.

"It's Steve. Come on, we're going to be late."

She sighed and opened the door to see Steve there in his usual tan shirt and khakis. He looked at her, looking up and down at her appearance blushing. "That's a man's shirt."

"I had a friend stay the night." Darcy stated.

"A friend?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"He your boyfriend?" Asked Logan with a growl. Steve and Darcy turned to see Logan standing in the living room in just his jeans, his belt bucket undone.

"No." Darcy stated as she turned back to Steve. "Tell Coulson, I'm sick and I'm calling in."

"He's the friend I presume?" Steve asked ignoring her previous statement.

"Actually we met last night." Darcy shrugged as she looked back at Logan in her living room. "And it was the best fuck I've ever had."

Steve blushed as he stared between them. "What do you know about him?"

"I can hear you bub." Logan growled.

Darcy shivered. " His name is Logan and with a voice like that, who gives a shit at what else I need to know. Now go, I'm not finished with him yet." She shoved Steve out the door and locked it shut. She turned to look at him, smirking lightly. "Are you hungry?"

He smirked as he moved closer to her, moving her up against the door. He captured her lips in a kissed, biting her lip before pulling away. "Later, we're not finished yet." Logan pulled her back to the bedroom; he tossed her onto the bed and smirked down at her before he moved on top of her.

* * *

Let me know aht you think please.


End file.
